IXA
IXA, real name Mark and previously known as Deneb, Sabaki, gcn master and S.P.D. Shadow, is a regular user on the Tales forums. He is a regular poster at General Discussion and Video Games, and also is one of the Skype users. Within a few months of his joining, he had become notorious for having one of the highest post count rates—posting extremely quickly in the Forum Games topics. He has, to date, accumulated over 7000 posts in that section alone. With peer pressure (due to the general dislike of the Forum Games forum), he eventually reformed and left Forum Games, officially renouncing the title of noob. IXA has been a signature and avatar designer for a while, and has been asked to use some of his work on a few occasions. He is currently not very active as a signature artist, but continues to produce them occasionally. Tokusatsu He is also well known (more so in instant messaging and on his Youtube account than on the forums) for his fandom of Tokusatsu, or Japanese Hero, shows. Despite his few arguments with Abicion over Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai, he has not forced it upon anyone more than a few times; however, there are those that may disagree with this statement. His current username is inspired from Kamen Rider IXA of the currently airing Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Kiva. In addition to IXA, all of Mark's usernames, sans gcn master, have been inspired from various Tokusatsu characters. * Deneb of Kamen Rider Den-O * S.P.D. Shadow/DekaMaster of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * Kamen Rider Sabaki of Kamen Rider Hibiki He has also been introduced to several actors while researching various Tokusatsu series. His favorite actors include: * Takeru Satoh * Yuichi Nakamura * Toshihiko Seki (voice) * Koji Yusa (voice) * Masaki Terasoma (voice) * Kenichi Suzumura (voice) * Hochu Otsuka (voice) * Shin-ichiro Miki (voice) * Seiji Takaiwa (suit actor) * Koji Seto * Kouhei Takeda * Keisuke Kato * Tomokazu Sugita (voice) Other Interests IXA's other interests include the Metroid series of games, and the 90's television cartoon Animaniacs. He frequently speaks of both online, and is generally known for them. Mark recently stated that he is now after a girl in his life in the Love Lives topic. Further information is stated on the forums. Music IXA listens to various artists, spanning well over his playlists; despite this, he has yet to collect a good list of more than 30 songs for each of them. Many of the artists have produced very little into the industry. Here is a comprehensive list of the artists he listens to: * AAA * Akira Fuse * Akira Kushida * Amano Hironari * Asakawa Hiroko * BUMP OF CHICKEN * Chise Nakamura * Crimson-FANG * DJ Middle Ground * Endoh Masaki * Haruka Suenaga * Hideaki Takatori * Hironobu Kageyama (KAGE) * Hitomi Sato, Junichi Masuda * Houjou Takahiro * ICHIDAI * Ichiro Mizuki * III (Inti-Creates) * Isao Sasaki * Ishihara Shin'ichi * ISSA (Da Pump) * Iwasaki Takafumi * J. Senoue * Kato Keisuke * Ken Tarita * Kenchi Suzuki * Kenta Satou * Kitadani Hiroshi * Koichiro Kameyama * Koutaro Nakagawa * Koutaro Tanaka * Kumi Sasaki * LOVE+HATE * Masashi Mikami * Masayuki Deai * Mitsuko Horie * Mitsuomi Takashi * MOJO * Motoi Sakuraba * Naoto Fuuga * NEW JACK Takuro * New Wav Studios * NoB (Nobuo Yamada) * Nobuo Uematsu * NoNoKun * Psychic Lover * RIDER CHIPS * Ridicule * Rin' * Ryoji Morimoto * Saitou Kensaku * Shima Daisuke * Stemage * Takayoshi Tanimoto * Takayuki Miyauchi * Takezai Terosunuke * Taku Kitahara * Tatuya Hirakawa * TETRA-FANG * The Black Mages * The Exies * Tomokazu Yoshida * Tou Chi Chen * Tsubaki Takayuki * Yasuka Saitoh * YU-KI (TRF) * Yuichi Nakamura & Hōchū Ōtsuka Gallery of IXA's interests Image:Super Sentai.jpg|GoGo Sentai Boukenger Versus Super Sentai cover. Image:Samusav copy.png‎|Samus Aran, Metroid heroine; this image is also an avatar created by IXA. Category:Forum Users Category:Skypers